


just because you can't see the sun doesn't mean it's not shining

by suga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: if they had thought learning to play together was rough, they soon learned that playing without one another was even harder.





	just because you can't see the sun doesn't mean it's not shining

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as something completely different tbh and so i hope you enjoy this because it could have been death and angst instead

If they had thought learning to play  _ together _ was rough, they soon learned that playing without one another was even harder.  After three consecutive years of nationals, Kageyama and Hinata were off to separate universities in different cities.

The two had been invited to two different schools due to their volleyball skills, though neither had been invited to the same school as they had hoped would happen.

And on top of being brilliant volleyball players together, they learned to love one another in the middle of their second year.  Kageyama and Hinata learned quite quickly that long distance relationships  _ suck _ .

Hinata, however, had absolutely no problem fitting in with his new team with his bubbly personality.  They were all in awe of his short stature, though he  _ had _ grown over the three years of high school, he was still very small compared to everyone else.  The first few days he was on the Kageyama Defense Squad until his new team had pestered him enough about the renowned King Of The Court™ slash boyfriend.

Kageyama had  _ not _ immediately got along with his new teammates, and weeks had passed before he was even allowed into a practice match despite how many times he asked, and how many times people complimented his toss during practice.  He was having a rough time, and he missed Hinata.

 

“I miss tossing to you.” he would admit at least two times a week barely audible over the Skype call, feeling too vulnerable saying it out loud.

But seeing the grin on Hinata’s face on his laptop screen made it worth it, because it lit up his entire dim dorm room.  And he would definitely not admit out loud that he missed Hinata in general, no.  The two had some sort of silent agreement that they would not say it out loud.

“I miss spiking your tosses!” Hinata would reply once his grin was under control, though his face was a million shades of pink in the bright glow of his laptop screen.  “Our setters toss just isn’t the same, it is hard to hit.”

And the conversations they would have would seemingly repeat themselves every few days.  They would discuss their teams and what they were working on, but they’d always come back to the fact that they missed playing with each other.  Once or twice they would almost slip up.

“I miss you…’re game strategies.”

“I miss you…’re cheering.”

They would stare at each other through the laptop screen, biting their tongues to keep themselves from saying it.

 

Months passed the same way, and large competitions were on the horizon getting more and more near.

Kageyama had no hope to play in an official match yet, and he knew he would be benched with how the rest of the team worked with each other.  He hated it, and he wished he had accepted a different offer, but he knew that this team was the best of the bunch he had been invited to.  

“We’re going to play against each other!” Hinata cried one night during a call, and his smile couldn’t be any bigger.  “I can’t wait to see you!”

Kageyama smiled one of his very rare, not at all creepy, smiles and nodded.  “I can’t wait to see you, too.” he said, and the two would never admit that was basically saying,  _ I miss you _ .

 

The day finally came when both schools traveled to Tokyo for the first of many tournaments in their university careers.  Hinata jumped off of the bus, far nicer than the school bus Karasuno had used, and looked around his surroundings with wide eyes.  Hinata grabbed his bag from the compartment under the bus and pulled the strap over his head, immediately reaching for his phone to find out the location of his boyfriend.

“Are you here yet?” Hinata asked as soon as the other had picked up.

They both figured out where the other was, and as soon as Hinata caught the first glimpse of Kageyama walking out the front doors, he was running across the front of the gymnasium towards him.  And in order to catch the him, Kageyama let his water bottle fall to the ground before wrapping his arms around Hinata.

Hinata buried his face in Kageyama’s neck as he tightened his hold.  Kageyama took a deep breath and felt comfort in the familiar smell of his boyfriend, something he had desperately missed in the past few months.

Hinata was the first to pull back as he let his feet touch back down on the ground.  And he looked up at Kageyama with the largest smile, and Kageyama could feel himself falling in love with the man all over again.

Kageyama reached up to brush his hand against Hinata’s cheek, feeling as though his heart was going to burst.  He sighed, feeling the words slowly creep up to the tip of his tongue.

“I missed you.” Kageyama admitted quietly, and he hardly cared about the people around them, staring, judging.  He didn’t care that his own teammates saw, or that Hinata’s teammates curiously watched from where they continued to unpack the bus.

Kageyama thought he needed a pair of sunglasses in order to look at the utter ray of  _ sunshine _ in front of him at that.  Hinata was vibrating, completely overwhelmed with  _ feeling. _

“You weren’t supposed to say it, Tobio!”

Hearing his first name come out of Hinata’s mouth was something he would never get used to, and he felt his cheeks begin to burn.  He forced himself to look away from the man just as Hinata’s team called for his return.

Hinata groaned and reached for Kageyama’s hands, squeezing them tight.

“We have practice time, so I will see you later?”  he muttered, and Kageyama looked back to him with a nod.

“Of course.”

Another smile and Hinata was standing up on his tip-toes to brush the lightest kiss against Kageyama’s cheek before sprinting back towards his teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are the bees knees
> 
> [tumblr](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugawrites)!


End file.
